


Bratty Brothers Get Punished

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemas, M/M, No Sex, Pain, Punishment, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Genji has been acting out.Hanzo puts him in his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been edited to have the phrases that they would've spoke in Japanese to each other be in italics instead of actual Japanese, with the exceptions listed below. Sorry, guys. I got too excited.  
> Anija, aniki - big/older brother  
> ototo, amai ototo - younger brother, sweet younger brother  
> baka - fool

Genji had been acting out all week. They had a month off from their Overwatch duties and were enjoying it in the home they shared. The first few days had been nice. They slept in, had lazy mornings and evenings, watched movies, and had a lot of sex. But for the past week, Genji had been nothing but an insolent brat. He interrupted Hanzo's morning meditation every morning, complained about anything that he could, and had even started to insult Hanzo.

Hanzo laid in their shared bed on his back, enjoying the early morning light. Genji's head was on his chest, green hair a messy nest. He looked beautiful and peaceful in the morning rays. Hanzo smoothed some of Genji's hair from his face, smiling a little when his nose crinkled. "Anija, let me sleep." He muttered, pulling the blankets tighter and turning his head to shield his eyes from the light into Hanzo's chest.

"I apologize, ototo. You may continue to sleep." His deep voice rumbled in his chest, one arm wrapping tighter around his brother's shoulders, the other coming to rest on the back of his head. Hanzo let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. It only took a few minutes before Genji pushed away, a pouting frown on his sleepy face. "I cannot fall asleep again, Baka." He grumbled.

Hanzo's calm face fell into an angry one. "I have had enough, Genji. You have been disrespectful for the past week. I have not done anything to deserve such rude behaviors from you." Genji just rolled his eyes before rolling away, slipping out of bed. Hanzo watched him go, seething. He disappeared into the bathroom, the sounds of the shower reaching Hanzo's ears after a few minutes. He sat in bed, contemplating his future course of action.

He had made his decision and waited for Genji to appear again, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. Genji came out, naked and dripping, wandering to his dresser. He wasn't expecting Hanzo to grab him around his waist. "Anikiiii! I am not horny right now!" He whined, letting himself be led to the bed anyways.

Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed and quickly maneuvered Genji over his lap, trapping his legs under one of his own. "Aniki! I am not in the mood for a spanking!" Hanzo swatted his ass hard. "No matter, this is not meant to be a fun one." He grit out, keeping his grip firm around his hips before continuing to bring his hand down across Genji's ass. Genji tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Hanzo was strong and had the upper hand.

" _Ouch!!_ Hanzo, _let me go!"_ Genji demanded, throwing his hands back to block the blows. Hanzo gathered his hands quickly and pinned them to his lower back before continuing. He kept spanking Genji until the fight left his body, hanging limply over Hanzo's lap, soft sniffles coming from him. " _I sincerely apologize_ **.** " He sniffled out, head hanging down. Hanzo released his hands and rubbed his own over Genji's reddened ass, gently checking for serious injury.

 **"** _You are forgiven_ **."** He murmured softly, helping his baby brother off his lap. Genji had tear tracks down his cheeks, eyes red. Hanzo took both of his hands and kissed them. " _It is not over_." He said firmly, looking at Genji. His face fell.

"I've learned my lesson, brother. I am sorry." He said, a whine to his voice. Hanzo nodded. "I believe you have learned this lesson. The next step is preventative. You will learn not to repeat your actions." Genji teared up again, a few already slipping down his face. Hanzo tenderly wiped them away. "It will be less harsh and much quicker if you accept it now and do not fight."

Genji knew Hanzo's mind was made up. He just nodded, worrying his lip between his teeth. Hanzo kissed his hands again. "Thank you, amai ototo. Rest on the bed while I prepare." Genji nodded slightly, stepping back to let Hanzo stand. He pulled him into a gentle hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. When he let go, Genji carefully crawled on the bed, laying on his stomach with one leg pulled up beside him.

Hanzo moved to the bathroom. Under the sink, he found a red enema bag and it's tubing, along with the inflatable nozzle that was used only for punishments, when Genji was made to hold it. He set the water to a warm temperature and let the bag fill up. He left it hooked around the faucet while he went back to Genji. He softly pet his hair. "Where do you want to take it?"

Genji hadn't stopped crying, a harsh sob escaping when Hanzo asked him the question. He didn't want to take an enema at all. He hated the cramps and the way his tummy expanded. He hated that Hanzo always made him hold it for a long time. He hated the way the soap added to the cramps. "Hanzo, please. I have learned. I will be respectful." He whispered hoarsely, more tears falling. Hanzo just rubbed his back.

"Stop pleading, ototo. Where do you want to take it?" Genji sobbed loudly, kicking his feet in frustration slightly. Hanzo swatted his exposed ass. "You've earned another half litre just now, Genji." He informed him calmly. Genji sobbed in response. "Bathroom." He managed to get out between sobs. Hanzo nodded and went back to the bathroom.

He hung the bag up on the shower curtain pole, the 2 litres making the bag bulge. He set a towel over the edge of the tub so Genji would be a little comfortable. "Genji, come in here. It is ready." There was silence for a moment before the soft patter of feet could be heard. Genji appeared in the doorway, arms wrapped around his own torso. "Bend over the towel, please."

Genji spared a glance at the bag hanging high above where he was to kneel, his hand dropping to his stomach in anticipation of the pain. He slowly knelt down and bent over the towel-covered edge of the tub. He jumped when Hanzo's lubed finger brushed against his hole, breaching easily. He quickly worked another finger in, followed by a third, getting him stretched enough to take the plug. He avoided brushing against Genji's prostate purposely.

Once Hanzo was satisfied that he was sufficiently stretched, he spread lube over the plug before pressing the tip in. Genji shuddered slightly. Hanzo pressed it in fully in one smooth movement, Genji jumping at the widest part before it slid into place. He took hold of the hand pump and squeezed it slowly a few times, watching Genji twitch slightly. He whimpered at the 4th squeeze. Hanzo squeezed it two more times to make sure he was fully plugged. Genji let out a gasping sob. Hanzo connected the tube hanging off the bag to the tube that came from the middle of the plug in Genji's ass. He released the clamp and stood up.

Genji remained silent while he was filled, only a soft gurgling noise from his stomach breaking the silence. Hanzo washed his hands, sitting on the ledge next to Genji after. He could tell when a cramp worked it's way across his slowly extending stomach. Genji's shoulder muscles rippled and his breathing stopped momentarily. Hanzo smoothed a hand down his back. "You must breathe through it. Holding your breath will not help." Genji let out a stuttering breath, a sob following soon after.

Looking up at the bag, Hanzo noted it was about half empty already. He clamped the hose to give him a small break. "About a litre to go. You are doing very well." He murmured, standing to walk behind Genji. He squatted down and looked at his stretched hole. "You haven't leaked at all. I am proud." He murmured, reaching up to release the clamp in the tubing. He watched Genji tremble through the end of the 2nd litre, relief evident from his body language when he heard the bag gurgle emptily.

Hanzo checked again. There were a few water droplets darkening the towel below Genji. "You're losing slightly. I'm going to pump it larger once more." Genji half-wailed in response. Hanzo squeezed the pump once more, clicking the clamp closed on the tubing. "H-h-how....." Genji panted out. Hanzo understood.

"After you take your additional half litre," a loud sob broke from Genji's throat, "You will hold it for 20 minutes." Hanzo took the bag back to the sink, the end still attached to the plug in Genji's ass, clamped off for now. Hanzo pumped a few pumps of the soap that he only used for Genji's punishment enemas into the bag, watching the pure soap slowly flow down the tubing. He filled it up with another half litre and shook it slightly. He pumped the soap bottle a few more times into the bag and shook it again. The water was now a milky white while the tubing near Genji's ass was a solid white.

Hanzo hung the bag back up, taking hold of the clamp and releasing it. Genji straightened up fully from his bent position, his stomach rounded out at the fullness. His eyes opened wide as the flow of pure soap entered him. Tears flowed down his face faster, his hand instinctively reaching back to pull at the plug. Hanzo cleared his throat in a warning. Genji's hand dropped to the ledge of the tub, gripping it hard as he panted harshly. "Aniki, please. Please, it hurts so badly." He whispered out, twitching through another cramp. The bag was emptying slower this time, having a hard time finding space for the water in his bloated stomach.

Hanzo rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him. "You are almost done. You are taking it so well, amai ototo." He murmured, dropping a kiss to Genji's sweat slick back. The bag gurgled to an end again, Hanzo sliding the clamp down to only the part of the hose that protruded from the plug. He clamped it and removed the bag's tubing, moving it to the sink for cleaning later. "20 minutes to hold it. I will allow you to choose where. You may sit on the toilet, stay there, go lie down on the bed, or stand in a corner." He said as he set the timer on his phone.

Genji stood shakily, Hanzo reached out to support him. He slowly shuffled the few steps to the toilet, plug in his ass making it difficult to walk. His stomach was extended, he looked roughly 14 weeks pregnant. Hanzo helped him sit on the toilet, crouching down between his spread legs. He carefully rubbed Genji's tummy, holding his hand with his other hand. Genji was sweating, tears dripping down his nose as he hunched over his protruding belly.

Hanzo continued to rub circles on his stomach as the time went on, Genji's hand clamping down on his during each cramp. As soon as his phone chirped to let him know the twenty minutes had passed, he removed the clamp from the tubing on the plug. Water gushed out steadily, Genji already sobbing in relief. He twisted the release valve on the inflation tube connected to the plug, carefully reaching between Genji's shaking legs to pull it out with an audible pop.

Water gushed out in a harsh stream, Genji sobbing loudly. He placed the plug in the sink, pressed a kiss to Genji's sweaty green hair, then walked out of the bathroom to give him privacy, shutting the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and made Genji a plate of fruits, cheeses, and crackers. He brought it back into the room just as Genji opened the door, face still flushed red. He headed straight into Hanzo's arms.

Hanzo set the plate down on the bed and hugged Genji gently, rubbing a hand down his back. Genji was still shaking slightly, but his sobs had stopped. " _I sincerely apologize. Please forgive me._ " He whispered hoarsely into Hanzo's chest. Hanzo kisses his messy hair. "You are forgiven, my beloved. Come rest and eat something. You will feel better afterwards." Genji slowly climbed on the bed, scooting to the middle, position silently asking Hanzo to spoon him.

He complied, moving behind his brother, arm wrapping around him comfortingly. After a moment, he began to slowly hand-feed Genji, humming softly a song that he used to sing to Genji when he had nightmares. Genji nibbles on what he was offered, but he slowly fell asleep in the comfort of Hanzo's arms and the sweet sound of the humming in his ear.


End file.
